ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Planet
Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg — The Ben 10 Wiki The mission of Ben 10 Planet is to record and categorize everything about Ben 10, including characters and episodes from the Ben 10 cartoons and movies. Ben 10 Planet currently has ''' '''For made-up characters and fan fiction visit the Fan Fiction site ' Ben 10 Toy's Wiki' |align="center" colspan="2"| |align="center" colspan="2"| |} Ben 10 premiered on Cartoon Network on May 13, 2005. The show is about Ben Tennyson, who finds a device called the Omnitrix, which allows him to transform into 10 different alien heroes. Ben 10 lasted for four seasons until it was replaced with Ben 10: Alien Force, which takes place five years after the first series. Not only is Ben five years older, but his Omnitrix contains entirely new aliens. Ben 10: Alien Force lasted for three seasons. A preview was shown the last episode of Alien Force, the very hyped, now active series, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Ben 10; Ultimate Alien premiered on April 23, 2010. This follows a now 16-year old Ben and Gwen, and 17-year old Kevin. Ben's secret identity has been revealed to the world by a kid, and he is now an international super hero, loved by kids all-over the world, but distrusted by most adults. Armed with a mysterious more powerful new device called the Ultimatrix. In addition to the series, Ben 10 was featured in two made-for-TV movies. Secret of the Omnitrix premiered in 2007 and takes place after the Ben 10 finale. The second TV movie, Ben 10: Race Against Time, premiered in 2008 and featured a live-action cast, as opposed to the regular animated format. A sequel to Ben 10: Race Against Time premiered in November 25 , 2009. Ben 10: Alien Swarm was based on the animated series Ben 10: Alien Force. The film was confirmed to be executive produced and directed by Alex Winter once again and written by John Turman and James Krieg. Ben Tennyson is the main character of Ben 10. He is first introduced in the episode "And Then There Were 10", where he finds the Omnitrix and, throughout the series, learns to use the powerful alien device responsibly. Read more... Please refrain from creating articles for new episodes unless the title has been confirmed. Do not make up titles for new Ben 10 episodes. --Yuidirnt ワワワ!! 11:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) *''Did you know...'' That when Ben gets mad enough, the Omnitrix recharges automatically? *''Did you know...'' That there are exactly 54 aliens from Alien Force, Ultimate Alien Ben 10,000 and the original Ben 10? *''Did you know...'' That the series Ben 10 premiered on a Friday the 13th? *''Did you know...'' That Kevin's middle name is Ethan? Who is ypur faourite couple, Ben&Julie, Gwen&Kevin To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ' and feel free to test any edits in the Sandbox. *In Italian: Ben 10 Wiki Italiano *In Spanish: Ben 10 Wiki Espanol it:Pagina principale es:Ben 10 Wiki Category:Browse